


Chasing Butterflies

by apathycares



Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sakusa Kiyoomi in Love, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apathycares/pseuds/apathycares
Summary: Sakusa kisses you out of the blue at the end of his match and expects things to be normal. He doesn’t appreciate you avoiding him and so attempts to confront you - multiple times.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader
Series: a bit of cheekiness, a bit of angst, a dallop of lime, and a dash of fluff [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1973662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Chasing Butterflies

Yes, you were avoiding him.

Sakusa didn’t get it the first time he’d approached you, a couple of days after you ran away when he kissed you, to confront you. He’d given you enough time to yourself. You were in the lunch line chatting with your friends, an empty tray in hand, when he forced himself to walk over there. Your friends took notice of his direction first and exchanged hushed whispers, and as you looked up in alarm and met his gaze, you gave your tray to one of the girls and pulled out of the line. His eyes softened at the gesture. You were aware of his distaste for crowds after all. Just as he was quickening his pace, a little excited to get to talk to you again, you did the unthinkable.

You ran for the exit.

Sakusa blinked comically, frozen in his spot for a moment, before he went after you. Unfortunately for him, you were long gone by then.

He didn’t get it the few times after that, when his team was staying at Shiratorizawa for a weekend practice camp and you, the ever dutiful manager, would run around keeping busy giving him no opening to approach you. This frustrated him. Weren’t you the same person who’d carve out a bit of your time to talk to him when he was in his corner? Weren’t you the same person who’d hang around him when you had nothing better to do? Sakusa grew to like you very much — hence the kiss he surprised you with at the end of their match with your school. Why were you adamant on avoiding him?!

Oh.

_Oh._

“Fuck me.”

“Huh?” Komori said, turning to his cousin, before flinching when he saw the intense aura oozing off of him in waves. “Y-you okay??”

Sakusa didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say anyways. And that ate at him so much so that it showed in his play — aggressive, full of mistakes, until the coach benched him. He couldn’t even meet your concerned eyes on the other side of the court. God, was he ashamed. Why did he kiss you anyways?!

-x-

“Hey.”

He watched you freeze in your kneeling position, hand clutching one of the many bottles you were tasked in filling up while the team ran laps. No one paid his absence any mind, as he was known to run by himself, so it was pretty easy to slip away unnoticed. Worth it too, if your deer-in-the-headlights expression was considered.

You, having no opening to dodge him again, did the only thing you could to get away. You threw the bottle at him and booked it.

You pumped your feet as fast as you could, not daring to look back and see how far you’d gotten in the open field. Your chest started burning and your breathing became shallower, and when you felt like you had made it far enough, Sakusa barrelled past you like a torpedo, the wind from his run nearly knocking you to the side, before he turned around and stopped you dead in your tracks. You dissolved into a huff of breathing, meeting his unimpressed eyes, before laughing chaotically.

“ _Oh hell_ , remind me never to try outrunning an athlete! Did that bottle do anything to hinder you?”

He raised an eyebrow. “You threw that to stop me? I caught it before you dashed.”

You laughed even harder.

Sakusa hesitantly reached out and pulled the hair that was stuck on your cheek behind your ear, his hand lingering, pulling you out of your giggling fit. You matched his soft look with an alarmed one.

His chest tightened.

“Why are you avoiding me? Is it because I kissed you?” Sakusa glanced down at your lips as he said so. “Can we talk about it?”

You touched the hand on the side of your throat, lining them up to intertwine them before squeezing. “No need to. I was just confirming something.”

Your fingers were pleasantly soft as you played with his, proximity unconsciously shortening. You fluttered your eyelashes at him and smiled. His chest tightened for a different reason. Gesturing for him to get closer, he leaned down obediently and allowed you to brush your lips against his own.

Unlike the last one after the game, this was slower, longer, _deeper_. His body curled against yours as he pulled you to him, sucking gently on your lower lip, you damn near released a loud noise if it weren’t for him muffling it. In response, you jumped onto him, wrapping your legs around his waist and pulling him even closer after cradling his nape, peppering kisses on his lips in short pecks.

“Wait, [Name]-chan,” Sakusa huffed, looking up into your half-lidded eyes. “What were you confirming exactly?”

You trailed a finger into the back of his shirt, giggling when he glared at you as he shivered. “How much you liked me of course. I’d apologize for messing up your mood for so long but…you shouldn’t have kissed me out of nowhere.” You shot your own glare at him at this. “I didn’t appreciate you skipping all the steps like that.”

He sighed, understanding your position. The little kiss you pressed on his cheek in apology helped.

“Sooo….?”

“So?” He echoed, carrying you back to the water fountain.

“Do you, uh, like me?”

He smiled.

“Desperately.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been tryyyyyyyying to do the requests I have, but I’ve had zero inspiration to do them. I’ve never had writer’s block this bad. Soo here’s a little something I’ve been messing around with in my obsession with haikyuu!!
> 
> This is part of a drabble series I wrote in a week that features Hinata, Kenma, Sakusa, Atsumu, Akaashi, and Ushijima with a similar theme - fluff and lime. You can find them all on my profile.


End file.
